


Never a Doubt

by Natalie L (nat1228)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Romance, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 09:59:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/797029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nat1228/pseuds/Natalie%20L
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair assures Jim that he never doubted they would find each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never a Doubt

## Never a Doubt

#### by Natalie L

Author's website: <http://www.squidge.org/~nat1228/jagjungle.htm>  
Pet Fly and Paramount own the copyright to The Sentinel and its characters. This piece of fan fiction was written solely for the love of the characters and to share freely with other fans. No profit is being made from the posting of this story.  
Many thanks to Lyn and Mary. Couldn't do it without ya!  
For low-carb dieters and diabetics -- high sugar content ahead! ::g:: Song fic - *Never a Doubt*, Written and Performed by John Denver.  


* * *

_There was never a doubt,_  
 _Never a doubt in my mind_  
 _We weren't meant to be lonely_  
 _Never a doubt_  
 _I knew that I'd find you some day_  
 _There was never a doubt,_  
 _After all of those nights all alone_  
 _All those desperate mornings_  
 _Never a doubt,_  
 _There was never a doubt in my mind_

"Didn't you ever wonder?" 

Blair looked up from his position cuddled against Jim's chest. "Wonder what?" 

"If you'd find a real Sentinel for your project?" Jim carded his fingers through Blair's tangled curls and looked questioningly into the deep blue eyes. 

Blair shook his head. "Nope. I knew it was just a matter of time. I knew that I'd find you some day." 

"You never doubted that?" 

"No, not really." Blair shifted in Jim's embrace so that he was more comfortable looking at his partner. "Oh, there were days when I wondered how much longer it would take. After all, I had hundreds of documented cases of one or two heightened senses, but no one with all five. My advisors were telling me I might be better off switching topics. I swear, I stayed up all night some nights, alone in my office, poring over my research notes, hoping to find that elusive one person..." 

"What was it like, when you first heard about me?" 

"Well, I'd been, uh, tutoring this nurse over at the med center..." 

"'Tutoring,' huh?" Jim interjected with a knowing smile. 

"That _was_ before you, Jim," Blair clarified. "Remember, I never claimed to be a virgin." 

Laughter exploded from Jim's chest in a loud guffaw. " _Virgin_? You were a table-leg humping dog in those days!" 

"Was not!" Blair shot back, still somewhat hurt by the comment he had heard from Jim before. "But I wasn't celibate, either. Anyway," he continued, "Anna told me about your case and I got really excited. I mean, it was like she was handing me my Holy Grail, the brass ring of my career." He paused, studying the pale blue eyes of his lover. "But when I met you, that very first day, I knew I'd found more than that. I knew that it was only a matter of time before I'd stop waking up lonely every morning." 

_I suppose there have been times when_  
 _You felt like a room filled with darkness_ _Not a window around_  
 _There must have been moments you felt_ _You were truly alone_  
 _Then again each of us knows,_  
 _In a night of unbearable sadness_  
 _Still a light can be found_  
 _In each morning the promise that someday_ _Your true love will come_

Jim's thumb stroked lovingly down Blair's cheek before he leaned in to capture a precious, gentle kiss. "You were my light in the darkness, even though I didn't recognize that at first. 

"When we met, I thought you were just some weird, geeky college kid. I was foundering; lost in a sea of sensations, in over my head, and you really didn't look like the kind of person who could lead me out of the darkness." 

"I know, love," Blair said softly, returning the gentle touch to Jim's face. "You felt so alone. I could tell that right away. Your defense was to put up walls, to try to block me out. Your fear and distrust put a barrier between us." 

"I never was very good with personal interaction," Jim admitted. "My dad taught me when I was quite young to not trust others, especially with the secret of my senses." 

"So when they went haywire again as an adult, you didn't know where to turn," Blair concluded. "It was like you were locked in a windowless room with no light, and no way out." 

"Until you found me," Jim quietly replied. 

_I suppose there are some people_  
 _Who never believe in the magic_  
 _Oh the magic of love_  
 _They think nothing is precious_  
 _And life is just pleasure and pain_  
 _Then again each of us knows,_  
 _When a heart has been broken it's tragic_ _Oh the magic of love_  
 _Even that which is broken_  
 _With love can be mended again_

"You'd been hurt," said Blair. "I didn't know about that until later. But as my feelings for you grew, I realized that you'd been scarred and that you didn't believe in the magic of love anymore." 

"Breaking up with Carolyn was hard," Jim admitted. "It wasn't that we had stopped loving each other.... It's just that we had grown apart." 

"She thought you were cold," Blair whispered, continuing to stroke Jim's cheek absentmindedly. "She thought you didn't have it in you to truly love another person. She was wrong; so wrong." 

_All the things that you fear,_  
 _At the most they mean nothing_  
 _All the sorrow and sadness_  
 _Can just disappear_

"Your actions were fear-based -" Blair pressed three fingers against Jim's lips to silence the inevitable protest. "There's nothing wrong with that," he continued. "It's just the way you're wired. But they were groundless fears, at least where they concerned me. I loved you, Jim. I _love_ you. All I've ever wanted is for you to be happy, and to love me in return." 

"You _do_ make me happy," Jim replied, rolling Blair onto his back and blanketing the younger man with his body. "You make me _very_ happy." He pressed a trail of kisses down Blair's neck, latching on to the firm bud of a nipple when he got low enough. 

Blair groaned and arched beneath his lover, happy to give himself over to the sensations rocketing through his body, engorging his cock, and bringing him to the very edge of orgasm. 

Jim slipped his way down the pliant body, licking a moist path across the bare skin. As the rigid cock bumped his chin, Jim raised up on his arms to hover over Blair's groin. A strangled cry escaped his lover's throat as Jim engulfed the head of the leaking organ with his lips. His tongue swirled around the ridges and grooves, lapping up the pre-come that drizzled from the small hole in a steady stream. 

Blair's gurgled cries and elevated heart rate alerted Jim to the nearness of his lover's climax. Releasing the straining cock, he moved down past the tempting balls to swirl his tongue around the tight opening to Blair's body. 

"Oh, God, Jim... yes!" Blair's fists were bunched in the sheets as he fought to keep from coming before Jim was ready. 

Jim's tongue probed the opening, entering and carefully stretching the muscle. As he continued his gentle rimming, he noted that his lover had been reduced to garbled sobs of need, his body trembling on the edge of release. Since they had made love earlier in the evening, Blair's body didn't need excessive preparation, so Jim reached for the lube and coated himself. 

Stretching out next to Blair, Jim gently stroked a tense arm. "Roll over, sweetheart." The younger man immediately obeyed, presenting the rounded globes of his ass to his partner. The sight nearly stole Jim's breath away. A single, swift thrust buried him in the heat of his lover's body. They moved together, setting up a rhythm that quickly brought Jim to the edge. Stroking Blair's straining shaft as his thrusts took on a frenzied pounding, Jim's climax washed through him, mirrored by Blair's cry of completion. 

Rolling over to face Jim, Blair smiled sweetly and reached out to trail his fingers down a sweat-dampened cheek. "I never doubted for a moment that I'd find you," he whispered as he leaned forward to steal a kiss. "There was never a doubt in my mind." 

_There was never a doubt,_  
 _Never a doubt in my mind_  
 _We weren't meant to be lonely_  
 _Never a doubt_  
 _I knew that I'd find you some day_  
 _There was never a doubt,_  
 _After all of those nights all alone_  
 _All those desperate mornings_  
 _Never a doubt,_  
 _There was never a doubt in my mind_  
 _There was never a doubt in my mind_  
 _Never a doubt in my mind_

* * *

End Never a Doubt by Natalie L: nat1228@comcast.net  
Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
